


Lake Shenanigans

by theskyshouldbeviolet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyshouldbeviolet/pseuds/theskyshouldbeviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Summer camp au + mermaid au! So basically, Jade and Rose think there's something fishy about this camp, especially the lake they're not even allowed to use, and decide to investigate - enter Feferi, a mermaid (the more inhuman the better btw) and awkward interspecies crushes!"<br/>incomplete!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercourse/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm rly sorry it's not complete but i plan on adding a few more panels and linearting it all and you'll get it soon enough !!


End file.
